finding him
by jenna2468
Summary: Katniss finally builds up the courage to see Gale again. What will she say, Do, or choose when she sees him again?
1. Chapter 1

Gale and Katniss Reunion: After MockingJay

I'm shaking, I can't breath, and I feel that same feeling creeping up my spine the day that I met him in the woods. That tall handsome boy from the Seam. It feels like a hundred years since I've seen him last. What will I say? What will I do? And how will I explain to him that…I miss him. I know he was informed of our wedding, I sent an invite. But he didn't come. It's been 5 years since he left, since Prim died, and since the part of me that I reserved for him died as well. Peeta wanted to come, but he knew I had to do this alone. I want to be alone right now, like I used to be. But that grimy drunk sits next to me now, a half drank bottle in his hand. He's passed out and for that I'm thankful. Oh, Haymitch, why did you want to see Gale too? Saying Gale's name in my head brings the anxiety. I look down out the window of the hover craft. I see the place that used to be the Capitol's stronghold, District 2. I lean back against the seat and close my eyes. This is it. The moment that I see the man I…loved. The man I still love. It took me five years to get the courage to come see him. I blamed him for what happened to Prim, but it wasn't his fault, and I know that now. He doesn't know I'm coming, I don't know what his reaction will be. But all I want is to be in his arms just one more time, and then…I don't know.

The hover craft is starting to land and I want to yell at the pilot for just five more minutes in the sky, but I can't. I shake Haymitch awake. "Wake up! We're here! Haymitch! Wake up!" I yell at him. That doesn't work so I end up slapping him awake. He thrusts himself out of his seat and slashes the air with an invisible knife. They didn't let him bored the plane with one. "Oh, it's you. Why must I wake up to such an unpleasant face," he said grouchily. "Why'd you even come Haymitch? You don't care about Gale," I said angrily. "True, but I wasn't going to miss this reunion," he said. He's actually just here as my escort since I'm still "unstable" according to Greasy Sea. Once the plane lands I see Paylor the new President outside. She rushes in to hug me. "Hi, Paylor." "Oh, Katniss I haven't seen you in five years!" she said. "Five years too long," I say. "How'd you know I was coming?" I asked. "I'm the President. I know everything," she said. I laugh and we get into the government care assigned to us. Paylor waves goodbye as the car rolls down the road. I'm starting to think that shooting Coin is getting better and better. We have been driving for about an hour now. I see the houses, and faces of the residents of District 2. Some of the older ones still seem a little rebellious about all the changes that have been going on. But when I see the babies and toddlers running around, I feel this lightness inside my heart. I hear a whisper that comes from a girl no longer with me. She is saying, "I didn't die for nothing." "I know Prim, I know," I say to her. Then she's gone. I look out Haymitch's window and see the nut. It's slopes are still lined with the avalanche paths that Gale had made. Apparently they don't use it now any more. It's just a burial place for hundreds of workers that never made it out…

I'm starting to doze off when the car comes to a stop. I look up to see a medium sized house with finely trimmed grass and flower bushes surrounding it. There's a little pond on the side, and something catches my eye. The grassy stems in it, it's Katniss roots. My mouth opens slightly. "He hasn't forgotten," I say quietly to myself. Then my eyes shift to the left, and there it is sprouting beautiful stems of pink, white, and red. Primrose. My hand comes over my mouth, and my eyes shut, and tears run down my face. "What's wrong sweet heart?" asked Haymitch in his gravely voice. I shake my head. I then wipe my eyes with my sleeve and pull myself together. The driver comes around and opens the car door for me and I step out onto the stone pathway up to Gale's new house. The sun is setting and I can see the warm glow coming from the windows. "I'll wait here until you want me," said Haymitch. I nod then take my first shaky step toward his house. Each time I get more and more anxious. I stop at the primrose flowers and touch one of the petals. Then I see it. There's a rock in the middle of the garden. There's something engraved in it. I look at it closely and read the writing on it. In memory of Primrose Everdeen. My heart stopped and I feel my legs give way. I'm falling to the ground when I feel someone catch me. My vision is blurry, and the last thing I'm conscious of is being taken into the light of the house encircled by those arms that used to hold me close.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up it's morning. The sun seeps through the blinds on the window. I slowly move my head from side to side. This isn't District 12, and certainly not Victor's village. Then I remember, Gale. I sit up frantically. What happened? Where is…he? I'm in a bed with blue cotton sheets. I'm wearing the same clothes I was when I got to District 2. "Gale?" I say to the seemingly empty house. I hear someone outside and I throw the covers off of me and run out into the hall. I latch on to someone thinking it's Gale. "Nice to see you too," said Hatmitch. I instantly push him away. "Where is he?" I ask frustrated. "What, I'm not good enough?" he asked laughing and coughing at the same time. "Oh shut it you old drunk!" I yell at him frustrated. "Where is he?" I ask again frustrated. "He is at his job. Ya know, something you should get," he said grouchily. "Oh…when will he be back?" I ask disappointed. "Probably soon, can't imagine him not wanting to see you," he replied. "Now where can I get a bottle in here?" he asks fumbling towards the kitchen. I don't feel like spending the day with Haymitch, so I decide to look around a little. I walk into the living room and study the plane furniture. Even with his new job he hasn't changed. I walk through out the rooms trying to indicate any sign of a lost soul. But I find the same bland furniture that reminds me and most likely him of home. I'm about to end my search when I see it. It's a door at the end of the hall way. I take a few steps towards it knowing whose room it is. I push open the white door and find what I've been looking for. The closet is open, the bow and arrows are sprawled on the floor, his hunting jacket next to them. I walk over to the dresser where I see an over turned picture frame. I slowly pick up the picture. I see myself starring back at me. I feel tears coming because I know that I had left a cut so deep that no amount of stitches would ever be able to heal it. I quickly put it back how I found it, and turn to see what I was fearing. It's my wedding invitation hanging on the wall, with five darts sticking in it. I look at it and feel the worst kind of guilt a person could feel. I sink to my knees and close my eyes. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10, and I smile because I know he's there.

He had crept up silently like he always had. He's watching my with those piercing gray eyes that used to look at me with love. "Hey Catnip." I can't help it, nothing not even Peeta would be able to hold me back. I jump up and leap into his arms. He hesitated but soon wrapped his arms around me. We stay that way for at least five minutes not wanting to let go. But finally he drops his arms, and I stand back trying to find out what he thinks of the girl who broke his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

I look at him trying to find words to say, but none come to me. I look him over for the first time in five years. He's still the same strong handsome boy he once was. But now he is a man, and I am a woman. But why do I feel like I'm that frightened twelve year old in the woods again, face to face with that cute fourteen year old. "I thought you might not want to see me…so I came just…in case," I say in an unsure voice. His face suddenly turned softer, "Katniss, do you really believe that?" he said knowing that I know the answer. "No," I say looking at the floor. "Why did you really come," he said still looking straight at me. "You know why," I say. There I go again saying the worst possible answers to his questions. "Say it," he said in a stern voice. "Gale…" I start. "Say it!" he yelled. "I missed you Okay! I missed you, and I need you!" I yell at him. Then he does the strangest thing. He smiled and swept me off the ground and spun me around. He laughs and I laugh too because I know that I just got my best friend back, for at least a moment.

He then set me back down and takes my hand. "So you married…him," he said becoming serious again. I nod feeling that cut inside him reopening. He shakes his head as though dismissing a thought. "Well you're here now, and that's all that matters," he said. "Come on, I have to show you the woods," he said excitedly. He picked up his bow and arrows and my arm and pulled me to the back door. We run through the meadow in his back yard that takes us to the forest. I follow him in through the tree line. I feel the wind blowing through my hair which is in its usual braid. I take in deep gulps of fresh air that seemed to free my soul. Gale leads me to a spring which is filled with fish swimming around in happiness. I turn to Gale who is beaming with joy and feel my own heart leap with the over whelming feeling of having my friend returning to me.

We jump through the forest on hunter's feet that still work as a pare that only we could do. We spend the day hunting and trapping and laughing like we always did. That's when I realize that I still only laugh when I'm in the woods…with him. Of course Peeta makes me smile but never could he change the happiness that comes from being with Gale. Without the pressure of war and the Capitol on our shoulders we are like we used to be. I tell him everything and he does the same. I remember how happy I was with him back in District 12 with him. So when we settle down beside a big rock I ask him, "Please come back Gale." I know that he would never come because of Peeta being there. But the suggestion makes him smile. "You know I can't Katniss," he said moving a strand of hair from my face. I lean my head on his shoulder and feel his arm encircle me. I feel safe and secure in his strong grip. I finally feel Prim leaving, and know that she wanted us to be friends again. She didn't want me blaming him for her death, and I know that she is finally free.

So when Gale tells me he loves me I don't say the stupid things that so easily slipped out of my mouth before. Instead I say, "I always have, and I always will."

The End


End file.
